<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Gods and Men by Faith_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072435">Of Gods and Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes'>Faith_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU?, First MCYT fic please be kind, Gen, God Phil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shippers get out, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A false protection from a God of Death. A false promise that he’d stay long enough to protect the world from harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Gods and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of Gods and Men</p><p>Torn between sides. Of friend or foe. </p><p>Wings wrapped tightly around the mortal coil, he watches from a distance as the chaos breaks free. </p><p>Neither mortal nor immortal, he exists in the precipice between worlds. </p><p>War and famine stage the land in an endless loop of repeating history. </p><p>His wings curl around the mortal coil, a promise of protection looming at the edge of his tongue, unspoken and quiet. </p><p>The sun rises and falls with the bodies of men and women. </p><p>The bell toils a mournful tune, and people gather in city streets to pray to the Gods for their own salvation. </p><p>Yet not a single, weary soul prays to him. </p><p>His power weakens as the belief in him fades. His wings no longer offer the glory of flight, watching in silence as jet back feathers fall and turn to dust at his feet. </p><p>All Gods are eventually forgotten, withered away into nothing more than a fading memory cast by the wind. </p><p>He, too, shall die this way. A forgotten memory, a legacy left untold. </p><p>He, too, like so many others, will accept this fate with open arms. </p><p>The sun rises and falls like the bodies of men and women. </p><p>The ocean’s tide pulls him forth, leading him to the end of time. </p><p>He smiles, accepting and mournful, as he sends a final farewell to the world he once knew.  </p><p>The era of Gods, ends with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>